


Decisions

by Thinker90



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Post-Scorpia Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions can influence the course of fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

He had choices, no one could doubt that. He was spoiled for choice. In fact, he had too many. Some were good and some were bad. The good ones had a clothing of rationality about them. They were well thought out plans that were marginally safe. At least, he hoped they were. They could (maybe) last the span of time he needed them to. The bad ones on the other hand, well, those could definitely use some more work. They were silly, spontaneous, stupid, suspicious, dumb, disastrous and not the least, dangerous.

They would certainly blow up in his face well before it was time for them to do so.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was genetically predisposed to being attracted to the most irrational and crazy of ideas. He already knew the path he had chosen. It wasn't ideal. Admitting it to him would probably take a long time, but he knew without a doubt, he, Alex Rider, was going back to England.


End file.
